


CL/ You

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [2]
Category: 2NE1
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Shameless CL/Female Reader smut





	CL/ You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF

You've felt her eyes tracing your curves all night long. You run your hands up your side in time to the music, making sure to hike the hem of your dress further up your thigh. You love this dress. It fits you like a second skin and you love what it does to people that look at you. "That's CL" your friend shouts in your ear, nodding towards the woman eying your hemline hungrily.

 

You smirk at her then turn. You feel her eyes burning along your swaying hips. The music pumps through your veins as you thrust to its rhythm. You feel a familiar flame spread through your hips, pulling at your core. You glance over your shoulder and, sure enough, her eyes are still on you. Her lips, full and round, are parted. Her tongue snakes along her lower lip sliding in time to your thrusts.

 

You slowly start walking away, to the ladies. There you wait, sure she followed you. You stare at your watch. 5 min. 7 min.  She wasn’t coming. With disappointment snaking through your stomach you walk out of the ladies, only to see her. Standing. Right in front of you. Her face is flushed and the faintest pink spreads along the tops of her exposed breasts. She says nothing, just pulls you through the half open door behind her, spinning you so your back slams against the wall of a small closet.

 

“Hi,” you moan, smiling. She looks straight into your eyes, eyeliner drawn to wicked points. She arches a perfect brow and smirks before crushing her lips into yours. Her hands run up and down your sides, hiking your dress up to around your waist. She pushes your thighs apart roughly with her own, pushing it firmly against your throbbing clit.

 

You moan into her mouth and you feel her chuckle deep in her chest. Her breasts, round and firm are pressed against yours. You bring your hand up to cup and squeeze them, feeling her nipples hard against your palms. You pant into her kiss, her tongue consuming your mind as her thigh rubs against you. You orgasm hard against her leg, forgetting how to breathe for half a moment.

 

She pulls her top down allowing you free access and you dip your head to claim a perfect nipple with your mouth. You suck on one and pinch the other while her hand slips under your lacy panties. She flicks at you, swirling her finger in your wetness. Her other hand tangles in your hair, pressing you deeper against her chest. She slips a finger into you and palms your clit with her hand, grinding against you in time to the beat.

 

Her breath is ragged, matching yours. She pulls your head back, arching your neck. She latches on to the juncture of neck and shoulder and begins to suck, fingers sliding in and out of you. She bites hard and you look down to see her face as she cums from pleasuring you. It sends you over the edge again, cumming into her hand. She pulls herself back and brings a finger up to her lips, tracing them with the remnants of you.

  
“Thanks, hon” she smiles. She fixes her top and walks out of the closet.


End file.
